Kazahaya's inductivist turkey
by Mizu-Tenshi
Summary: Rikuo's trying to teach Kazahaya something important but he's just not getting it. What does Rikuo's tongue have to do with his turkey anyway? RikuoKazahaya


Yay, my first Legal Drug story. I thought I'd take a stab at it. The story in this fic about the turkey is a simplified version of Russell's inductivist turkey, hence the title.

Disclaimer: Do I really need one of these?

XX

Kazahaya's inductivist turkey

XX

Kazahaya frowned.

His frown slowly turned into a scowl.

His scowl eventually dissipated into a look of boredom

And yet still, he did not get it.

He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully and tapped the end of his pencil against the side of his head. It was just no good. Even sitting at the kitchen table with the lights turned on and all his papers spread over the tabletop, he still did not understand.

He could hear the tap dripping. He could hear crickets chirping somewhere outside in the darkness of the night. As the seconds and minutes ticked by, Kazahaya contended with the papers around him, demanding that they start making sense.

"Well, this is a first."

He swivelled around on his chair, meeting Rikuo's all too cocky smirk with an annoyed frown.

"A first what?" he asked tersely

Rikuo stood by the doorway of the kitchen, his clothes and hair slightly dishevelled. He wore a baggy shirt which was one size too big even for him that hung loosely of his frame.

He looked at the boy by the table, feigning surprise. "You're actually thinking."

Kazahaya glared at him, madly flinging pieces of paper, which fluttered to the ground uselessly before they could even reach the doorway. "Argh! Leave me alone, can't you see I'm busy? Go back to sleep, you jerk!"

Rikuo ignored him and purposefully ventured further into the kitchen, observing the mess the other boy had created as if it were the habitat of some strange, and slightly bizarre, creature.

"Still," he said, "it's amazing that you've been at it for two days and you still don't get it. Is this a record for your stupidity?"

"Shut it, you - " the other was about to snap but Rikuo's words hit him as hard before he could completely react, and he sat there, a little dazed and shooting dubious looks at the taller boy. "Wait," he said slowly, "does this mean that you understand this stuff?"

"Of course," Rikuo shrugged nonchalantly, well aware of the dangerously low, discontented growl coming from the other boy. "Kakei said that we both had to know it before the next job,"

"Then why didn't you just tell me the answers when you worked it out?"

"But you were so cute when you were concentrating."

"Quit screwing with me and just tell me the answers! I'm fed up already!" Kazahaya stubbornly crossed his arms across his chest.

Rikuo took another step forward, bringing him directly behind Kazahaya's chair. He placed on hand on the table in front of him and gently leaned over Kazahaya's sitting figure, whispering, "If I _was_ screwing you, you would _never_ get fed up."

He was glad that Rikuo could not see his awkward blushing, though he had a sneaking suspicion that the boy was secretly mocking him.

Determined not to be made to look like a fool, he stiffened, "The – the turkey," he stammered a little then gulped, regaining his composure. "A turkey gets fed at nine o'clock every morning. It knows that it gets fed at nine o'clock every morning. Then on Christmas day it gets killed at eight o'clock."

Kazahaya exhaled.

He waited.

Then he exploded into an impassioned rant against every evil know to man.

"What's it supposed to mean?! That I should go vegetarian? That Christmas is a holiday built on slaughter and bloodshed? That all farmers are mass murderers? That Kakei-san has a thing for fowl? What?!"

He flailed around the kitchen, throwing paper here and there as he desperately tried to understand.

"Well aren't you energetic tonight," Rikuo dryly noted.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you would just tell me!" Kazahaya almost screamed.

"Who said it was a problem? I like 'em feisty."

"You!" he seethed, slamming his hand down on the table, making the few precious papers that were not littering the floor slide off to join their comrades. "Always! You always - "

"Always?" the taller boy rose an eyebrow, looking faintly bemused. "Okay then, I'll give you a working example of what the story means."

Kazahaya stopped dead. "R – Rikuo?"

He was well aware of the change in atmosphere that the kitchen had suddenly adopted. Actually, he was more aware of the very satisfied smirk playing on Rikuo's lips as he drew closer to him, enjoying every minute of Kazahaya's confused stuttering. Who would have thought that Kazahaya, blushing and looking sweetly confused, could be such a turn-on?

"I don't always tease you, do I?" he murmured in a low voice that seemed to be laced with unknown implications.

"Yes you do!" Kazahaya, taking everything at face value, insisted. "And you're always being a pervert!"

Rikuo smirked and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, bringing his body closer until they were almost pressing against each other. "In that case…"

"Wh – what? What are you - "

Kazahaya paused as Rikuo suddenly closed what little distance there was between them, pressing his lips against his.

His eyes widened in shock, but before he could push him off and accuse him of being a pervert as always, Rikuo suddenly broke contact, smiling like a cat that had just gotten some _very_ good cream.

"I'm giving you the answers. Shut up and be grateful," he smirked, his lips so close to Kazahaya's ear that the smaller boy bristled and felt his cheeks heating up uncomfortably.

"How is this the answer to the turkey stor – mmgh!" his protests were once again swiftly silenced by Rikuo's mouth.

He opened his mouth to protest and Rikuo took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Kazahaya froze, unsure of what to do before allowing himself to relax slightly. He was not quite sure what was going on and he still did not understand the damn story. Wait, was that Rikuo's hand on his butt?

Rikuo smiled possessively and gripped Kai's waist, taking full advantage to enjoy every minute of it whilst Kazahaya was still confused and unresisting. His hand slipped under the other's shirt and moved his hand across the toned back, before tracing a finger over the lean muscles of his stomach.

Still not understanding how Rikuo's probing tongue had anything to do with slaughtering an innocent turkey, Kazahaya felt the need to withdraw and question him. That, and he was running out of air. Then again, maybe he could stand a few more seconds…

Yet before he could push himself away, Rikuo slowly withdrew, standing again at full height.

"Get it now?" he licked his lips suggestively.

Kazahaya paused. He blinked and paused. Then he blinked some more.

"…No."

Rikuo looked as if he had been expecting such an answer. "Just because something has always happened in the past, doesn't mean it will in the future. The turkey assumed that it would be fed again at nine and had to pay the price for it. I always tease you, but that doesn't mean that I'll always _just_ be teasing you," his smile made Kazahaya prickle. There was something positively evil about that smile.

"So…things change?" he asked nervously.

"Things change," Rikuo agreed, sliding a hand through his hair. "Lots of things change. Places. People. Feelings."

He knew, at that precise moment, that something important has just happened, but Kazahaya, was still largely confused.

Wait…things change. The turkey. Rikuo. His hand on his butt! He didn't know why, but he felt faintly annoyed.

"I can't believe they killed a turkey just for that!"

XX

Oh Kazahaya, can't you see what Rikuo's implying? I guess his head's still stuck in turkey land.

That was my very first Legal Drug fic so why not review and tell me how it went? I can take it, honest. Err…actually, be kind please.


End file.
